The Wonders Of the seven: Chater One
by Jesterwarcrafter
Summary: This is my second story but my first one didnt really work out so you can get use to this one plz leave reveiews i want to know if people are actually enjoying my stories D. This is my first chapter so yeah


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Copyright: this story is my idea!

**The Wonders of the 7:**

One day Ed and Al were waiting to get further notice of their next mission…Ed and Al were walking down the street when they heard crying and screaming down a dark ally. They ran down the ally, they saw a 6 yr old girl laying in the corner with her arm torn off and blood running down the gutter next to her. Ed picked her up to see if she was still alive and saw that her face was torn of as if someone ripped it off with their bare hands. Al pointed out a note covered in blood in her left pocket saying...

_This note was here for whoever found this body this_

_Is only my first victim out of 7 be sure that each victim_

_Will be killed differently but at the same time, if you want_

_Find the next victim follow the road called 7 ways kill._

Ed reported the note to Lieutenant Colonel, Mustang as fast as he could, Colonel Mustang told him to find Major, Armstrong and Leuntenant Hawkeye to help them find this street. Ed told Al he would have to wait here because this was for state alchemist only (no exceptions) so Hawkeye and Armstrong were looking on the map to find the street there was no street of that name. Ed was frustrated and pointed out a street called sevin may Kel. So they headed there as fast as hey could and saw a man walking with a knife through his head Ed demanded him to stop but he didn't. Armstrong confronted him and saw that the man's eyes were gone. They rushed him to a hospital as fast as they could Ed checked the time 7:01 Ed pointed out that the man should be dead by now because the girl died at 7:01 but then Ed thought about it and his face suddenly lit up it must be a little trick, as in this victim should die at 7:02 somehow and the next 7:03 and etc. So they went by Eds idea and thought out how he would die in one minute in a harmless hospital but then Ed heard beeping and noticed his Brain had a box that was counting down and they all saw it say **1 **and they backed up they heard Boom as in an exploding sound but not an ordinary Boom this bomb imploded it blew the mans brain from the inside he was dead and the clock struck 7:02 everybody was stricken by the implosion. That night Ed received a letter in the mail saying _never underestimate a bomb!_ He soon heard that same ticking sound from earlier and ran out of his house because he saw what happened earlier he heard that same Boom noise his house look fine…from the outside anyways he walked in and saw that his house had imploded like that mans brain. Ed was pissed! He rand straight to the state alchemists and said "lets find this bitch" Mustang was surprised with Eds vocabulary. They sent out a search crew to help Ed they soon a man rushing down the street yelling help me help me!! Ed confronted him asking what was wrong... The man explained "there's a man chasing me saying im number three, can u help please!!"

"Sure where is the man?"

"He was right behind..." They hear the sound of pouring blood…it seemed the man had a knife thrown into his back Ed looked around and saw a man with a black hood/robe running across rooftops. Ed and the search crew chased him down they turned the corner to see the man laying dead on the ground the saw a note on him saying

_I committed suicide. I'm telling you im not the man you're looking_

_Have a friend who can lend you some information on this puzzle_

_Go to the deserted training facility tomorrow at 5:00 for further_

_Instructions._

Ed was shocked he pulled up the mans hood he seemed to be an ishbalin, Ed and the search crew the next day went to the deserted training facility to see a man with the same hood/robe as that man who committed suicide Ed quickly made a gun out of the materials around him and said "Tell me the truth, Tell me the fucking truth!"

"Who's killing everyone?"

"Yes tell me right now"

"It is an ishbalin man named Die bemannen über Dunkel"

"But how do I know your telling the truth"

"Because Ed, I'm his father!"

"Why would you be telling me this stuff if you're his father?"

"When I was much like you Ed curious and full of vengeance I tried to bring my mother back soon creating Die bemannen über Dunkel but he's not an ordinary homunculi he isn't a sin he's more like a neutral monster but I need him killed. He dreams of owning this world and killing all non homunculi! If you don't kill him in time it will be the end of time this homunculi isn't as ordinary as the others he is able to stop reverse fast forward and destroy time itself! Please kill him for me I promise you a reward for this deed….


End file.
